Enemies Turned Friends
Sometimes the main antagonist redeemed themselves after seeing the goodness of the heroes and heroines or realize that being evil is a bad thing after betrayal, etc. (that depends on them). It's similar to redeemed or misunderstood heroes... Here's why we should turn the enemies by becoming friends *By showing them that being evil is a very bad thing and they should redeemed themselves someday. *When the main antagonist sometimes hang out with the main protagonist, they realize that they're getting soft and don't know what to do. *Sometimes, the main antagonist realize that heroes were right about them by telling them that they have some goodness inside them which they didn't know all along since they have been enemies for years. *Sometimes, the enemy can be a friend of the hero, placed under a curse which is turning them evil, and the hero manages to break the curse, restoring their friendship. *The enemy's pawn ends up killing the main antagonist, officially redeeming himself (ex. Iago kicking Jafar's lamp into molten lava, destroying him once and for all). A version of Negativity turned Positivity and Hero's Redemption. Examples *Marge Simpson and Lindsey Naegle become friends after a conflict dealing with children. *Woody decides to help Buzz Lightyear from Sid. *The conflict between Lois Griffin and Joyce Kinney ends after the events of Season 9. *Joshua Joyce decides to join Cade Yeager to save the world from extinction. *Vegeta giving a thumbs up at Goku and becoming friends with him after Goku defeated Kid Buu. *Iago fully accepted into the palace for destroying Jafar once and for all. *After Derek Krumholtz's death, Albert and Tyrone have decided to give up their criminal ways and turn good. *Amber Pollock used to bully the students at Ashley High School, after her death she becomes a spirit. Later on she becomes more nice to her old friend Lisa Sommers. *Discord learning that he would lose the only friend he ever had and something he doesn't want to lose, then leads to his first redemption. Then after realizing that Tirek tricked him this whole time, he understands there's nothing more worth than friendship, leading to his second and full redemption. *A fully redeemed Peridot joins the Crystal Gems. *Zog used to work for the Triceraton Republican Army and was an enemy of the Turtles. Later on, after his mask was cracked from the previous battle, he became loopy and believes the Turtles are Triceratons. Then he helps the Turtles to defeat The Shredder. Quotes Gallery 4343101 orig.png|Amber Pollock used to bully the students at Ashley High School. Later on she becomes more nice to her old friend Lisa Sommers. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7413.jpg|The fully redeemed Iago is now accepted into the palace for destroying Jafar once and for all. Hqdefault-0.jpg|Zog used to work for the Triceratons and was an enemy of the Turtles. Later on, after his mask was cracked from the previous battle, he became loopy and believes the Turtles are Triceratons. Then he helps the Turtles to defeat The Shredder. Dave and fully redeemed Ian watching the Chipmunks & Chipettes preform.jpg|Dave Seville and a fully redeemed Ian Hawke watching the Chipmunks and Chipettes perform. Ian finally has his wealth and fame back. The Grinch and Cindy Lou 4.jpg|Cindy Lou Who and The Grinch become friends after the Grinch reformed himself by returning the gifts and bring Christmas back. TLM 2206.jpg|Emmet Brickowski making peace with Lord Business. Lino agrees a truce with Oscar.jpg|Don Lino agreeing a truce with Oscar. Pi and Ronny's truce.png|Pi and Ronny agreeing atruce to save Cordelia from Troy. Sunset I also play guitar EG2.png|Sunset Shimmer decides to join the Rainbooms. Cindy telling a depressed Jimmy to buck up and help the other kids escape and save the parents.png|Cindy Vortex convincing Jimmy Neutron that he may have caused the parents to be abducted by the Yolkians in the first place, but he's still their only hope of escaping the dungeon. Breezie and Sonic.jpg|Breezie redeemed herself after realizing that Sonic does care about her and decide to be good. Sonic and Shadow.jpg|Shadow and Sonic side by side. Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|Discord befriending with Ponies. Sunset and Twilight.png|Sci-Twi decides to stay in Canterlot High school to learn more about friendship. Godzilla 2014 savior of our city by sonichedgehog2-d7teur6.jpg|Godzilla (2014) decides to make peace with humans. My_Big_Fat_Geek_Wedding_22.JPG|Lindsey Naegle joins Marge Simpson's side. Goneshirt.png|Tom Tucker forgives Peter Griffin. Cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7394.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine thanking Cinderella for falling in love with the Baker boy. File:DragonballZ-Episode286_408.jpg|Vegeta giving a thumbs up at Goku and becoming friends with him after Goku defeated Kid Buu. Fully redeemed Tom Cat.jpeg|A redeemed Tom the Cat is recognized as one of them by Robin Hood and his Merry Men after defeating Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham. File:Message_Received_00149.png|A fully redeemed Peridot joins the Crystal Gems. Young_Love.jpg|The Caramel Man 004 (now known as Obotchaman) meets Arale at sunset and thanks him for saving him, becoming friends. Category:Heroic Events